Double Trouble
by unknownwriter102
Summary: Cammie was in the hospital for three weeks with a concision and big bump on her head. Once out the CIA wanted her to go on a mission. Zach said if she went they were done. The next day she found out she was pregnant with twins...but Zach is already gone with out a trace. 15 short years latter Cammie is the CovOps teacher at gallagher academy and her daughter, Gillian Morgan, start
1. DT

Cammie was in the hospital for three weeks with a concision and big bump on her head. Once out the CIA wanted her to go on a mission. Zach said if she went they were done. The next day she found out she was pregnant with twins...but Zach is already gone with out a trace.

15 short years latter Cammie is the CovOps teacher at gallagher academy and her daughter, Gillian Morgan, starts CovOps at the Gallagher academy. While her son, Aron Morgan, goes to blackthorn, that is now a school for spy's, and starts CovOps with Zach as his teacher.

What happens when they do a joint CovOps mission in DC but this time the girls tail the guys. What happens when some blackthorn boys take over the East wing again and Zach goes with them? Will he find out Gillian and Aron are his kids? Will he and Cammie get back together? Or will he never know the truth about his kids?


	2. Prolog-Cammie's POV

The doctors say that I should be careful. Well at least I saw my friends for once all together in a couple years. I was happy to see them all alive and well, but I didn't think it was funny when they talked about me getting another bump on my head.

"Cam...why do you like getting hit on the head so much?" Bex asked typing her chin.

"I guess like they say old habits die hard," I mumble under my breath.

"Well I need to get going," Bex said standing up. "Also, be careful Cam and stop going on missions for a bit." With that Bex left mine and Zach's house.

"She's right Cam," Zach says walking into the room. "You shouldn't go on a mission just yet."

I sigh and lean back into the sofa. "Zach don't start this again."

"Cammie just tell them you don't want to do this mission. You just got out of the hospital yesterday!" he yelled.

"I know this, but I will not say no and you will stop fearing me going MIA," I snap and stand walking to the bedroom.

"Fine take it and when you return do not expect me to be here," Zach says.

"I need to get my gear ready Zach," I say and walk into the room.

_**~NEXT DAY~**_

_**0530 HOURS**_

__I wake up to someone kissing my forehead. "Be safe gallagher girl," I hear Zach say. Then footsteps going until the front door opens and closes. I feel sleep pulling me under yet again

_**1200 HOURS**_

I yawn and sit up.I look to my alarm clock and see its noon. I look next to me and see that Zach wasn't laying there.

"Zach!" I yell. After a couple of minutes of no reply I get up and walk around. I look at the home phone and see two missed messages.

"Message one received at 6 am from 555-0821, 'Hello Miss Morgan..um well your blood test are in and well...I think you will want to hear this in person so call back at this number 555-0821 when you can. Have a wonderful day.' End of message one," I sigh and pick up the phone and call Dr. Fray.

"Hello," Dr. Fray answers.

"Hello Dr, Fray...it's Cammie Morgan. I just got your message, but I really can't come in so just tell me what was so important," I say.

"Miss Morgan...you're pregnant," Dr. Fray says. I stand there shocked.

"Um...okay thank you for calling," I manage to get out.

"Good-bye," Dr. Fray says then he hangs up. I press the button to play the last message.

"Message to received at 10:30 am from unknown number 'Gallagher girl by the time you get this I will be long gone. I told you if you went on that mission I was gone, so I guess this is me breaking up with you and my final good-bye to you ever,' End of message two. There are no more messages."

I fall to the couch shocked. ' Zach left..I'm pregnant with his child' is all I could think about for the next couple hours.


	3. Chapter One-Gillian's POV

_**SIXTEEN YEARS LATER:**_

"Gillian there are our four. Who do you want? The black hair?" Clary asks.

"No. I want that one," I say and nod to the one that kinda looked like me.

"I want the black haired one," Alexandria says next to me.

"Megan?" I say knowing she would know what to answer.

"That one," she says and points to the twin on the right of the group.

"First stop pointing at them. Second I get the last one," Clary says and smiles.

"Gillian I think you should pick someone else," Ms. Morgan, my mom, says through the coms.

"No. I picked so no going back now," I answer with a shrug knowing my mom could most likely see me from where ever she was.

"Fine," she says back and I can just picture her rolling her eyes.

I smile and look at my roommates I can tell by the looks on their faces that they are ready for this. I almost want to laugh at them because unlike them I know that years ago my mother did this mission. The only difference is that my 'father' was tailing her and Bex, one of my mom's best friends, and this time the girls are tailing the guy. I can also bet a hundred dollars that my twin brother, the one I was tailing shh don't tell my friends they do not know I have a twin brother, does not even remember our mother talking about that time and so now does not realize that it is the same mission just reversed.

"Okay they are on the move and splitting into to groups. Megan your with me. Have fun Gillian and Alex," Clary says and smiles at us doing a crazy thing with her eyebrows. I chuckle a little and watch as they tail the twins.

"Let's go," I say and look at Alexandria who was staring at our two guys.

"What do we know about these two," she asks as we slowly walk behind them letting a couple people in front of us, but made sure that we always kept our sight on the two boys.

"The one I am tailing is 5'10", sixteen, has brown hair and brown eyes, also I know that his close friends call him A-row," I say knowing I could add to the list, but also know it would be kinda creepy if I told his full life story.

"Okay mine is 5'5", sixteen also, has emerald green eyes and black hair, also his close friends call him Dy," she answers and I nod. Looking between the two I could kinda see a resemblance between the two.

"Alex this is going to be a crazy question...but are you to related?" I ask and pull her to a stand acting like we were looking at the purses when Arron, my twin, looked throw a window and almost spotted us.

"H-how did you know?" Alexandria asks and starts moving when the guys move.

"I may have blonde hair but I am not stupid. Anyone can look at the two of you and figure out that you two are related and because he is also sixteen he must be your twin brother," I says looking at my twin before looking back at her.

"You are right. That's why I picked him. I have to show him that I can beat him for once," she says and I chuckle a little.

"What?" she asks, more like snaps, me.

"Oh just that it's funny because that is how it is for me and Arron," I say with a chin jerk in my twin direction, "He is my twin and we always try to see who is a better spy. The only difference is I always win." I laugh a little and smile when she joins in.

"So first that guy you picked is your twin brother and second this is just another way to show him that you are better then him?" she asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yep," I answer and smile sweetly at my best friend.

"That is so mean yet also very funny," she says and sighs.

After about seven hours of tailing the guys, them thinking it was some adults tailing them, and watching them climb out a bathroom window, and split up but ran into each other and sicked together thinking they were clear. They decided to split up again because funny think was a women that was jogging was going the same way as them for the fifth time.

"Gillian we need their location that they are heading to now," my mom says through the coms.

"Yea I know. I'll get it don't worry I have a plan," I say and pull out the simi disguise that Alex had got for me in case he figured out I was tailing him. I quickly put on the raven black wig, green eye contects, and reverced my jacket.

"What are you doing?" I hear my mom ask through the coms, but ignore her because if she new what I was planing to do to get the location she would tell someone to stop me. I know my brother would not see me past the disguise because he never does when I do this when we get back home. I quickly pick up a map of evey building and walked up to him tapping his shoulder.

"Um excuse me," I say in a slightly high pitch then my normal voice, "I think I am lost can you tell me where we are at?" I ask and look him in the eyes.

"Yeah of corse," he say looking at me in the eyes most likely trying to see if he had seen me at all durring the day.

"We are here," he says pointing to where we were on the map.

"Oh thank you very much," I says and smies sweetly at him. I look at his jacket and see his school logo.

"The Balckthorne Institute for Boys. I have never heard of that schol.." I and tilt my head a little, "Are you here on a school fild trip? Wheres the rest of your school group?" I ask looking around already knowing no one else from his school was around this area.

"You most likely have not. It's a really small school and only boys allowed in. My group is around my teacher said to just met at the red rubby sliper exibet at five," he answers like it was no big deal.

"Oh okay well thatnk for helping me get ulost," I says and walk away looking at the watch on my wrist seeing it was almost five.

"Did everyone heaer that?" I ask in my normal tone through the coms and hear all the girls from my class answer yes. I quickly go unseen by my brother to their meting place knowing he would be there soon. Once at the right exibet I see the boys covs teacher.

"Your boy's really suck. I got your meting place, what time they needed to be here, and tailed Arron Morgan all day with him never knowing," I say and cross my arms, "Also it was first hand infermation from Mr. Morgan himself," I say and watch as their teacher turns and looks at me.

"I don't remember you being in the files of girls I would maybe met," he says.

"Well Mr...wha's your name. I am Gillian Morgan, Arron's twin sister so when I went up to him to get the info I put on a disguise," I answer with a shrug.

"My name is Mr. Goode. Zach Goode," the man says. I could feel my heart skip a beat. This man is the one that left my mother the day she found out she was pregnat with me and my brother. How could my brother never tell me that our father was his teacher. Well I guess I know that main reason he does not talk about anything school related.

"Hey Gillian," Alex says walking into the room. "Our two guys are ging up the staires like retardes witch will make them four seconds late and yea," she says chuckling a little.

"Go over there in that dark cornor till I say that they are not alone," Mr. Goode says. I nod and go to the dark corner letting the darkness suround me.

We wait a total of four seconds after five just like Alex said it would be because they took the staires. When they got up here I watch as both look around seeing no one because Mr. Goode was in the dark also. After they steped to the shoes Mr. Goode steps out and looks at them.

"Where is everyone?" Arron asked.

"Don't worry we won't leave them," Mr. Goode says.

"We are here at five and we lost our tailes," Dylan says.

"First you boy are four seconds late. Second you are not alone," Mr. Goode says and looks to where Alexandria and I are standing. We both step out and Arron's eyes widen when he sees me in my disguise.

"Alexandria? How did I not notice my twin tailing me?" Dylan says and slapping his hand on his face.

"How are you I only saw you when you walked up to me today," Arron says looking at me.

"I always tell you to look behind disguises," I say pulling off my wig and taking out the contacts.

"Wow should have see that one. You know one day I will beat you," Arron says most likely feeling played.

"Sorry dear brother of mine. You suck and I rule," I says shrugging my shoulders. Just then Clary and Megan both come through the door.

"Hey guys," they says and walk over to us.

"Hey," I say.

"Arron, Dylan, Miss Morgan, Miss Winters. You may leave now," Mr. Goode says. "You two stay," He says looking at Clary and Megan.

I walk out and look over my shoulder at my brother. Once we are in the other stairwell and the door is shut I turn and glare at him.

"So jackass where you ever going to tell my our fucking dad was your teacher? Or were you hoping I would never find out? Does mom even know or did you hide it from her to?" I snap.

"Clam down Gil. I didn't tell mom cause it would hurt her and she would not let me go there for school. Wait is mom on coms with you? Did she just heaer you? If not you can not tell her," Arron says.

"Oh no unlike you I am going to tell my mother because she has a right to know. After all that is the man that left her the day she found out that she was haveing us two. I guess I thought I could trust you more then anyone, but I guess I was wrong," I snao and turn walking into the night and heading to where our van was waiting for us.


	4. Chapter Two-Arron's POV

After we got back to the institute I still couldn't stop seeing how mad my twin was when she stormed off. Yes I know that I really should have told her that I get to see out father everyday, but I did not want to hurt her by telling her I get to learn what he is like and that she doesn't even ever get to see the guy. I love my twin and hate seeing her hurt and I knew that would hurt her.

"I still can't believe those girls were tailing us. I never saw them and how in the world did they learn where we were meeting Mr. Goode?" Alex asked sounding really ticked off that a bunch of girls showed us that they were better.

"It was my fault okay. My twin out smarted me yet again," I say and hear everyone stop walking except Dylan. I looked back at my friends faces. Everyone in the class has been here together sense we started school here.

"Hold up you have a sister that's also your twin...We didn't we know about this?" Scott, Alex's twin brother, asks and everyone started talking trying to figure out why I wouldn't talk about my own sister.

"I don't talk about her because you guys would ask to met her and I know all you would want to know how she always beats her brother. Yes she likes to see who is the better spy and our mom tries to stop her. Then laughs when I fall for the same thing over and over," I say and shrug. All the guys know that my family subject was a touchy one for me. Sure they knew my mom was an awesome spy and that she quiet for a bit while she was having Gillian and me.

"Okay still it's shocking to find out you have a twin sister," Gavin says.

"Oh you want to get on my case about twin sisters ask Dylan about his twin sister that was tailing him today," I say then walk away noting the death stare Dylan gave me. All our class mates went crazy talking about how we both have twin sister we kept secret.

I went to the dinner hall and sat at the table that Dylan, Alex, Scott, and I normally sit at. After about ten minutes the rest of the guys walk in. Dylan sat next to me while Alex and Scott sat across from us.

"You two should have at least told us about your twins. I mean really we have shared a room every year sense we started this school," Alex and Scott say at the same time.

"You two never asked about my family, so I never told you guys anything. The only reason that Arron found out was cause we got to the red slippers exhibit together and he saw her," Dylan says with a shrug.

"You guys know I hate talking about my family," I say and grab some food putting it onto my plate, "Now you two stop pouting about it," I say and look to the front of the room when someone taps the mic.

"Good evening some of your class mates faced our sister school, The Gallagher Academy, and Mr. Goode how did they do?" out head master asked and looked to our covops teacher.

"Bad. None lost there tail and also one of the young girls talked to our boy getting the spot were the boys were to met me out of him," Mr. Goode says and looks at me.

"Oh...wow that's a little depressing to hear. Anyway when I call your name stand up..." after that he started calling names out. Dylan, Alex, Scott, and I stood up when our head master called our names. Looking around I could see about fifteen guys standing all from different grades. I looked back to the front after the last name was called.

"You fifteen young men will be going to the Gallagher Academy with Mr. Goode. You better pack all of you will be leaving in two hours," our head master said then went to sit down. I sat and ate the food not really knowing what I was putting into my mouth.

"Awesome we getting to met both your twins," Alex says and Scott nods his head smirking.

"You stay away from Gillian or I will kill you," I say and look at both letting them know I was not joking.

"Same goes for Alexandria," Dylan says. Dylan and I both stand walking to our door room.

Once in we both grab our bags and pack some clothes not knowing how long we would be there. I looked up when the door opened to see Mr. Goode walk in.

"Hello Sir," I say and finish packing.

"Hi Mr. Goode," I hear Dylan say from his bag and see he was packing the last thing he needed to pack.

"Hello Arron, Dylan. I was wondering why I was not informed about your twins being with us today. Saying you two would know a little about the covops teach can you enlighten me?" Mr. Goode asks.

"Gillian, my twin, told me that they split into groups by dorms and got to pick who they tailed during the day. As for why you were not told that our twins would be there is unknown to me," I say and look at him.

"Okay finish anything you need to finish then make sure you are ready to leave. Tell the Newton twin that to," Mr. Goode says then leaves. I let out and breath and look at Dylan who was staring at me.

"Why do you always alert when Mr. Goode is around?" Dylan asks, "Second your twin never said anything about how they got us to tail," Dylan say and narrows his eyes at me.

"First questions a little hard to answer so I'll tell you that once the other two get back cause I am going to need your help. Okay I know she didn't talk about it, but I know my mom and that's what she most likely did. Yes my mom teaches covops to my sister and yours," I say.

"Didn't know that..." Dylan says and sits on his bed. After about twenty minutes of waiting Alex and Scott finally come in. I told them to sit and listen to why I hated talking about my family. I told them that Mr. Goode was my birth father but didn't know that I or Gillian were his kids.

"Okay here's what I need you to help with. We can't let him find out that he is Gillian and my father. Think you can help with that," I say once I finish telling then the story.

"Yea"

"Sure"

"Yes and is your mom the woman that Mr. Goode talks about in class?" Dylan asks.

"I think so but I didn't really pay attention to what my mom told us about the unclassified missions. Gillian did though," I say and look at the alarm clock to see we needed to head down to met the others. Good thing Alex and Scott packed while I talked.

"We got to get downstairs now," I say picking up my bags and watch as the guys do the same. We all head out the room and to the front of the school were some of the guys and Mr. Goode was waiting. My friends and I went and throw our bags into the back of one of the vans.

Once all the guys got down and throw there bags into the other van we were off. I knew that it would be about a three hour drive, not counting pit stops and other detours, from here to the Gallagher Academy. I have seen my sister school a lot of times, but I have never been inside of it.

After being in a van for a whole night we finally got to The Gallagher Academy. I knew what most of the guys here were thinking. Cute girls that are like us and food. I couldn't even think about food when I know the disaster that was going to happen when my twin and mom see me walking inside their grand hall with...out of every person on the earth...my dad. No worries it's not like my mom knows how to kill him in one blow, note the sarcasm.

"Okay young men leave your bags in the vans we will come back after we eat to get them," Mr. Goode says and starts to lead us through the entrance doors. We then walk to the Grand Hall were the head mistress was talking about the girls having us here. I remember when my mom told my that her mother was the head mistress here when she went to school here. After a moment Mr. Goode opened the doors and smiled at all the girls sitting at the tables. Luckily he hasn't see my mom yet, but she saw him and me.

'I am so so dead' is the thought that kept running through my head.

"Ah and here the young men are," the head mistress says and smiles at our group. All the girls were staring at us, while Gillian took one look, more like a glare, then turned back and locked eyes with our mom.

"It is a pleasure to be here," Mr. Goode says and nods to all the teachers. He locked eyes with all of them and you could tell that he knew a couple of them. When his eyes locked on my mom I saw them widen a little, but not to much. He then turned to face us.

"You boys go find somewhere to sit," He says then walks to his chair that was right next to my moms. Great this is not going to go to well. Alex and Scoot dragged me and Dylan to a table. Witch of course was the one Gillian was sitting at. They at next to two girls I didn't know while Dylan sat next to his twin. I started to sit next to Gillian.

"Don't even think about it," Gillian snapped and glared at me.

"Gilly it's fine let the cute guy sit down," The girl that Scott sat next to says and looks at Gillian.

"Clary be quiet. He is anything but cute. Also he is a jerk," Gillian snaps at the girl.

"Hey you might be mad at me for not telling you and mom that I was being taught by dad, but that's no reason to snap at your friends," I say and sit grabbing her arm.

"Let go Arron now," she says and tries to pull her arm away from my grasp.

"Don't make a seen. We don't need it right now," I say and saw her thinking about it then she stops fighting and I let go of her arm.

"Wait so that;s your twin?" Alex asked me and I nod.

"So that's your twin?" Scott asked Dylan and looked at the girl he was sitting next to.

"Yes," Was all Dylan said then started eating. Everyone else at the table got quiet and ate the food. This was going to be a long semester for sure.


	5. Chapter Three-Gillian

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" data-p-id="7ac58476bff7a5c353bc99ee133c11e9"After the crazy breakfast I went out to the barn. No one really noticed because I'm like my mom a pavement artist. I know my brother might have noticed because he grew up with me slipping into the shadows but most likely didn't because he still never knew for sure when I did it. While I stood there taking deep breaths thinking about going to punch the punching bag to blow off steam someone placed their hand on my shoulder./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="74637dffe3cfd000fd99fa8a030d18c4" /div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" data-p-id="74637dffe3cfd000fd99fa8a030d18c4""Don't be upset with your brother Gillian. He was just hiding it from us to protect me. Also give Arron some credit he knew you would either beg to met your father or want to kill him," my mom says and looks at the punching bags./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="7b0491f6bd27f914a95fd6f5775d44e0" /div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" data-p-id="7b0491f6bd27f914a95fd6f5775d44e0""I know he was but that doesn't stop me from wishing one of those bags where him so I could beat the crap out of him," I says and hear my mom laugh. It's rare to hear her laugh so when I do I cherish the sound./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="141b3d1e5eeae6e55f7058ca3561b703" /div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" data-p-id="141b3d1e5eeae6e55f7058ca3561b703""I'm with you on that but instead of Arron I wish it was so many other people," she says and looks at me./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="ad298b456ca06b73a7fd58a2fe6de25d" /div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" data-p-id="ad298b456ca06b73a7fd58a2fe6de25d""I know I won't be able to call you mom until the blackthorn people leave. I have to call you Ms. Morgan and no more Sunday diners for a while," I say and look at my mom./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="3b6fb35f5d5c27b5547e18e84ea44397" /div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" data-p-id="3b6fb35f5d5c27b5547e18e84ea44397""Very good," my mom says and pulls her arm off me. "Have a good day miss Morgan. Also try not to break anything in this barn." and after that was said my mom left./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="ccfe7bb0505fe1d3b4b248ae7c818538" /div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" data-p-id="ccfe7bb0505fe1d3b4b248ae7c818538"I walk over to a punching bag and stay there for a few hours just punching and kicking the thing. Soon I hear someone walk in but I don't look to see who it is. Mainly because I don't care./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="de62e4e4de7ed963eadb7b089e8367e2" /div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" data-p-id="de62e4e4de7ed963eadb7b089e8367e2""I know your wishing that was me instead of a punching bag," I hear my brothers voice close and look over my shoulder at him. I glare and turn to face him. One thing was for sure my brother and I have grown apart. We might be close during breaks but looking at him now I knew that I didn't really know my twin to much anymore. Just like he most likely didn't know me that much anymore./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="42010416ba5d4781f661978058b725c4" /div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" data-p-id="42010416ba5d4781f661978058b725c4""Who cares," I say. My voice held no emotion./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="db75581217c9eae94335118fa14d5b76" /div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" data-p-id="db75581217c9eae94335118fa14d5b76""Okay. I just want to tell you we-" Arron starts but I cut him off./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="6a7a60c33cf2c09d8cc311ada673ad05" /div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" data-p-id="6a7a60c33cf2c09d8cc311ada673ad05""Ms. Morgan all ready told me our normal stuff that we do during the school year will have to stop while your school is here," I snap and cross my arms./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="162f4fb912782f96407624f2db38396f" /div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" data-p-id="162f4fb912782f96407624f2db38396f""Gilly stop this. We are going to be spending the semester together wither you like it or not and I will not have my own twin acting as if we are not twins just over a simple thing," he snaps. This is one thing that was different. We never fight. We only act like we fight then laugh it off. Also my brother has never snapped at me./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="36621aa92c29222944df55c0c73ee7c0" /div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" data-p-id="36621aa92c29222944df55c0c73ee7c0""No. We are nothing alike and you do not have the right to tell me what to do. Looks like your little act that you put up at home is over. Lastly this thing is not just something simple and don't try to say it is," I say and move past him leaving the barn. While walking back to the mansion I keep my eyes on the ground knowing the way by heart. I just wasn't expecting someone to be walking and grab my arm./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="32c9727deaf1fa51ace0ec8b3586f4b0" /div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" data-p-id="32c9727deaf1fa51ace0ec8b3586f4b0""Your Arron's twin right?" I hear a guys voice ask and look to see the three guys that were sitting with us. I don't know the two guy twins names, but if I remember right, witch I normally do, the third guy is named Dylan and is Alex's twin./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="375c8a50668e7d5df99fb613f0fee204" /div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" data-p-id="375c8a50668e7d5df99fb613f0fee204""Depends. At home maybe here no," I snap and pull my arm out to Dylan's hand./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="02afa9dd761adb04e65ea74ada55cda7" /div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" data-p-id="02afa9dd761adb04e65ea74ada55cda7""Yes you guys that's my twin Gillian even though she wishes we weren't twins anymore," I hear Arron./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="a4c821e8e4b9cf96c810bc9d93dd63f5" /div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" data-p-id="a4c821e8e4b9cf96c810bc9d93dd63f5""Is there a problem here?" I hear someone say behind me. The voice sounded of one of a man but I couldn't place it right there do to all my anger and all I really wanted was to go back to my dorm and read./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="cecd7a7c933506f89e323c72f272853c" /div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" data-p-id="cecd7a7c933506f89e323c72f272853c""No sir Mr. Goode," the boys answer and I turn to look at my so called birth father and cross my arms looking at him./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="a00f51a0051c0cdf280c874c76528f6a" /div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" data-p-id="a00f51a0051c0cdf280c874c76528f6a""Thank you boys but I was mainly asking this young lady," my dad said looking at me./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="7d877838d96b76a2ca57dd3189143307" /div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" data-p-id="7d877838d96b76a2ca57dd3189143307""Everything is just fine now if none of you mind I've got stuff to do," I snap then walk into the school and head to my room. Once there I grab the first thing my eyes land on witch happens to be a picture of Arron and me when we were younger and close. I look at it for a minute before throwing it at the wall watching as the glass breaks and shards go everywhere./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="3dc6366a67201a6c901d05a5ec2fa2cd" /div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" data-p-id="3dc6366a67201a6c901d05a5ec2fa2cd""Wow someone is really mad. Didn't take off enough anger on the punching bags?" I hear Clary say and look at the door that connected our room to our bathroom./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="eb8924cbcc4bc88be058a337108591c3" /div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" data-p-id="eb8924cbcc4bc88be058a337108591c3""Oh I did but then Arron, my twin, came in and just got me upset again so I left then I ran into the other three and Mr. douche bag," I say and flop onto my bed looking at the celling./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="e6441a7c54d92a45b2a714c6a37b4701" /div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" data-p-id="e6441a7c54d92a45b2a714c6a37b4701""Why is my life so messed up?" I ask and look over at Clary watching as she moved to her bed and sat on it facing me./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="388e2e4e64f55495832c545cbd91f46b" /div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" data-p-id="388e2e4e64f55495832c545cbd91f46b""I wish I could help you but I can't sorry," She says smiling sadly at me./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="054cf3e2f811b5efd18abe68484d0eef" /div  
div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" data-p-id="054cf3e2f811b5efd18abe68484d0eef""It's fine. I wasn't expecting you to answer," I say and look back up at the celling./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="07aa3594ac6eaf2f20545f1bdc47d386" /div  
div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" data-p-id="07aa3594ac6eaf2f20545f1bdc47d386""Okay good. Well me and the girls are going to go to the library and get some homework done. You coming?" I hear her ask but I don't look at her./div  
div class="ql-line" data-p-id="2ce94b4466a833b3d27dc45f0416b928" /div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" data-p-id="2ce94b4466a833b3d27dc45f0416b928""No. I finished mine already. Also I want to be left alone to think plus if I stay in my room less chance of seeing Arron again today." I say and close my eyes listing as Clary stands and stops, most likely getting her backpack, then hear her walk, Next thing I know the door to the room is closed and I let out a sigh in relief./div 


End file.
